


Parallels

by Isimile



Series: A Meeting between Tricksters [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Gargoyles (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living at Castle Wyvern, Loki notices the parallels and differences between the inhabitants of the castle and the people he left behind on Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> While I am planning to get to a meeting between the Avengers and the clan but while I was considering the relationship between _Loki_ and the clan, it occured to me that the similarities between the clan and the Asgardians he's influenced by would probably make him rather uncomfortable at first. So this is my exploring Loki getting to know the clan.

Loki leaned back, watching Fenris play with the two gargoyle youngsters. The last couple of weeks after his encounter with Puck and his human had been quite interesting. At first he'd hesitated to visit but finally his curiosity had been too strong to ignore. He'd been surprised to find that they had actually meant it when they had invited him.

His visits started out as opportunities to talk to David Xanatos and Puck - or Owen, as he called himself now. These conversations left him rather torn, however. On the one hand he greatly enjoyed interacting with people who not only respected him but were tricksters themselves. On the other hand, he felt... jealous. At their first encounter at Stark Tower, the way David had allowed Owen to subtly direct him had been one of things that had intrigued him enough to convince him to visit. But the more he watched them interact, seeing the mutual respect and loyalty between them, the more he was reminded of his dreams as a child. Since Thor was older, they had always known that he would succeed their f... Odin but back in their childhood, before... before everything, he had dreamed of taking his place beside Thor as advisor, as equal, as his... No matter. That was in the past, had been for years.  

But it might be because of the memories of old dreams that he preferred spending time with the other two Xanatoses. He had been happy to help Fox improve her control over her powers. He thought that she was most definitely aptly named. Her mind was quite sharp, as was her tongue, so talking to her was both a challenge and a pleasure. Of course the sense of connection he shared with all four of them had only deepened when he had been told of how she had learned of her heritage. He could relate, both to the shock of suddenly learning that you're part of a different race than you had thought and the fear of losing your child just hours after the birth. But still he wished that he had had such support when he had been in the situation.

His favourite of them, however, was Alexander. The 16-year-old shared the same keen mind and wicked sense of humour as the rest of his family and was already showing sings of being a trickster himself but he was also still learning. So he had quickly taken advantage of the opportunity of having a trickster concentrate on teaching him while Puck's place, no matter how much he obviously cared for the boy, was mainly beside David. Loki had to admit that he was flattered by Alex' open admiration and had also found, to his surprise, that he greatly enjoyed teaching both magic as well as strategic thinking. So much so, in fact, that he had felt no need to engage Thor and his friend in battle since the time when he had met David.

But no matter how quickly his relationship with the Xanatoses had developed, he had kept his distance from the clan. They reminded him too much of the fam… of people he had left behind on Asgard.

It had been Angela who had first approached him, curious to further her knowledge of magic. He had been hesitant at first, remembering how in his youth others had sometimes pretended to be interested in magic only to mock him later but when she had proven that she was quite skilled for a mortal, he had finally agreed. Their lessons, however, had been a great deal less relaxed than those with Alexander – at least until he had mentioned that of course in a warrior culture like the gargoyles, it was a female who learned magic.

Angela had straightened, eyes glowing red. “My foster father was a powerful wizard, strong enough to win against fay twice. I won’t allow anyone to talk badly about the man who raised me and who saved me and my rookery siblings.”

Loki had been taken aback for a moment, then he had quickly explained that it was not his opinion, only what he had heard from warriors.

“Then they’re fools,” Angela had replied. “Father might not have been too happy with my learning magic at first but that’s more because of my mother. The clan has long since seen the advantage, especially in a fight with those who are of magical origin.”

He’d stared at her, then had allowed himself his first genuine smile in her presence. “Well then, let’s increase your advantage.” And she had improved, more than he had expected.

And so had their relationship. He’d even come to look forward to their lessons, almost as much as to his lessons with Alexander. He preferred not to think about the fact that it was the first time in his life that he not only had fr… acquaintances who he could discuss magic with but also people who would openly admit to wanting to learn from him.

It was through Angela that he first had closer contact with one of the three warrior brothers. Broadway had requested to join them for one of their lessons. “I don’t have any magical talent,” he’d told Loki, “but Angela is raving about how great a teacher you are and I figured I might at least pick up some theoretical knowledge.”

Loki had regarded him warily, not sure whether to trust him. “Why haven’t you joined her before?”

Broadway gave him a look. “You don’t know her mother, do you.”

Even considering what little he has been told, Loki had to concede the point. "Very well. What do you know already?"

After that first lesson, Loki stops completely avoiding the clan. He doesn't approach them but keeps close enough to learn more about them. He is rather impressed after seeing Sata train in the gym with her two children (although he has learned not to call them children to their face, seeing as they're at the age where it's important to them that they're almost adults). What confused him was how tense Sata's mate, Brooklyn, was whenever he was near his family.

"It's nothing personal," Brooklyn told him while they were both watching Sata and the twins practice their katas. "Owen has told you about the Unseelie calling himself Loki, hasn't he?" At Loki's nod, he continued: "I was the Timedancer, the... well, you could call me warden or guardian of the Phoenix Gate while that other Loki was imprisoned within. After he was freed, he targeted me and threatened my family." He ran a hand through his hair, then gave Loki a crooked grin. "I am aware that you're not him. Just... give me some time to get over my reaction to your name?"

Loki slowly returned the smile. "I have time."

"Threatening them is not all he did, is it?" Loki asked Owen the next morning. "I can feel some kind of spell around them."

"I do not know the details but it seems there were complications during the pregnancy that almost cost the children's lives. Brooklyn and Sata believe it to be caused by the gate but I think Loki might have had greater influence over the Gate than expected," Owen replied.

Loki frowned. "I see." He hated the thought that this other trickster calling himself by _his_ name had hurt innocent children. He smirked at his friend. "Shall we see what we can find out?" The 'now that your powers are unbound again' passed unspoken between them.

The expression on Owen's face was more reminiscent of Puck. "Gladly."

The third member of the trio, Lexington, was the most skittish by far when interacting with Loki. He just wasn't sure why. The other gargoyles, apart from their elder and their leader, where slowly becoming something like friends to him but Lexington kept watching him with distrust.

In the end, he decided to ask Owen about it, not wanting Brooklyn or Broadway to have to break the confidence of their rookery brother.

Owen sighed. "I'm not sure how much you know about the two Unseelie Wars. After Madoc, Oberon's brother, was beaten in the first War, his powers were bound and he was sent to live along the mortals. He came to New York in 1996, a year before the Second Unseelie War started. He conned his way into Lexington's confidence, then engineered the attack that made it necessary for Lexington to become a cyborg, supported the Quarrymen, a hate group trying to kill all gargoyles, and in the end openly attacked the clan when he regained his magic. Since then, it is understandably hard for him to trust strangers."

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"Give him time. He knows that I know and trust you. In time, I think he will start to trust you."

"Did you talk to him about me?" Loki asked.

"No but he knows that I would never allow you to be alone with either of the Xanatoses if I didn't."

No matter how much his relationship with the younger gargoyles relaxed, Loki still preferred to keep his distance from Hudson and Goliath. The similarities to Odin and Thor were still too much for him to want to face. He didn’t expect to it be very difficult. After all, he had more than enough experience avoiding warriors.

Which meant that he was even more surprised when he entered the library one evening to find Goliath there already, carefully holding a thick book. Loki froze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone would be here.”

Goliath glanced up. “There is no need to apologize. You’re a guest, so you are free to use the library as well.”

Loki hesitantly came closer, trying to get a look at what kind of book the other was reading.

Goliath smiled slightly and held up the book. “Dostoyevsky. I haven’t read this book in years until I came across it again last week.”

“I see.” Loki shifted slightly. He was really grateful there was no one around to see how wrong-footed he was seeing Goliath, warrior and leader of the clan, curled up in the library with a book.

“Are you looking for something specific?” Goliath asked.

“No, nothing specific, just some books to relax with,” Loki answered.

“Have you tried some of Shakespeare’s works?”

“I’m not sure, as far as I know they’re not really accurate.”

“Yes, they are quite inaccurate but we rather enjoy trying to figure out which parts are true.”

Loki was saved from answering when the door opened and Elisa slipped in. She smiled brightly when she saw her mate. “I should have known you’d be here. Sorry I’m late but Matt and I were out on a case.” Still smiling, she turned to Loki. “Good evening.”

He nodded to her. “Detective Maza.”

“Are you ready to leave or do you want to continue your conversation?” Elisa asked.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Loki protested.

“You aren’t. It’s not like we can visit a restaurant, so we do not have to worry about missing a reservation.”

Loki would have expected her to sound bitter but instead her tone spoke of resigned acceptance.

“Still, I did promise to spend the night with you,” Goliath said. “Perhaps we can speak more tomorrow night?” he asked Loki.

He smiled hesitantly. “I’d like that.”

Loki was just passing through the Great Hall when one of the elevator opened and two young adult humans, a man and a woman, stepped out. They smiled politely. “Good evening. Can you tell us where Professor Hudson is?” the woman asked.

“ _Professor_ Hudson?” Loki echoed.

“I’m sorry, it’s an old nickname,” she explained. “By the way, I’m Mary and this is my brother Justin.” She held out her hand.

Loki stared at her hand for a moment, nonplussed, then slowly reached out to shake it. “Loki.”

“So, how’s Hudson doing? I’m afraid we haven’t had much opportunity to visit in a while,” Justin said.

“He is doing well, as far as I know,” Loki said. “I believe he’s in the TV room.” When the two humans simply looked at him expectantly, he asked: “Do you need me to show you the way?”

Mary smiled. “Yes, thank you for offering.”

At first they walked silently but finally Loki couldn’t contain his curiosity. “How do you know the clan?”

“When we were growing up, we lived in the Labyrinth. About 16 years ago, Hudson started teaching us children how to read,” Justin answered.

“ _Hudson_ taught you?” Loki asked.

Justin and Mary nodded. “Yes. Why are you so surprised?” Mary asked.

“I… haven’t often seen warriors take interest in learning or teaching when it involves books,” Loki replied.

“Then it seems you haven’t known the clan long. How did Hudson put it?” Justin considered it. “'Tis a warrior's duty.”

“I see,” Loki mumbled.

When they reached the TV Room, the two humans hurried inside. “Professor!”

Loki remained standing outside the door, curious.

“Mary, Justin, ‘this good to see ye,” Hudson said. “How are you?”

“We’re doing well. What about you?” Justin said.

“We’re really sorry we haven’t visited in a while,” Mary added.

“I’m fine. And do not worry, lass, I understand. Tell me, how are your studies going?”

Loki listened for a few moments longer. Hudson was showing genuine interest in their studies, studies that did not fit warriors: Justin was studying science and Mary was studying literature. And yet Hudson was interested. He cared what children he’d taught years ago were doing.

Loki couldn’t remember the last time Odin had taken any kind of interest in his studies…

~*~

Loki was drawn out of his thoughts when Fenris and the twins called out to him, asking him to join them. He smiled slowly, then went to see them.

Perhaps he could understand Fenris’ decision to remain on Midgard.

~*~

When the mist lifted and they finally reached land, Othello looked around, confused. “Well, this does not look like Manhattan.”

His mate Desdemona shrugged. “You know what both Tom and Goliath told us about travelling through Avalon’s magic: Avalon does not take you where you want to go but where you are needed.”

“Perhaps we should have accepted the Lady Titania’s offer to take us directly to the Castle,” Othello said.

“It is too late for that now, my love. Come, let us try to find out where we are and why we are here.”

They had not gone far when they heard a faint, pained hiss from the shrubs. After exchanging a look, they slowly made their way closer. They found a young human male with shoulder length brown hair and, to their surprise, a left arm made of metal. When he saw them, his eyes widened and he scrambled for a bag lying beside him.

“Wait, don’t be scared. We will not hurt you,” Desdemona hurried to reassure him.

“What are you?” the human asked them, pulling out a gun and aiming it at them.

“We are gargoyles. I am Othello and this is my mate Desdemona,” Othello said, eying the gun carefully.

“What do you want?”

“We are on our way to visit our brother in Manhattan but we seem to have ended up somewhere else,” Desdemona replied. “Do you need help? With your arm, I mean.”

The man stared at their clothes, at their lack of weapons. “What would you know about it?”

Othello sighed. “Living for 4 years in a body partially made of metal and inhabited by myself, my mate and our rookery brother trying to kill our clan will teach you some things.”

The human stared at him, speechless.

Desdemona shot her mate a look. “How about we explain it in more detail, …? Ah, what is your name?”

The man hesitated, then said slowly: “Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last part was unplanned. But then I watched _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ and when the movie ended with Bucky alone out there without his memories (or at least without all of them), I couldn’t stop wishing he’d have someone to help him. The parallels between Bucky pulling Steve out of the river and Coldstone/Othello saving Goliath at the end of the episode _Reawakening_ were simply too much for me to ignore, so I added this part.
> 
> As for the pictures, they are mostly from the cartoon and movies respectively. The drawing of Loki and Fenris is by Florbe (http://florbe.deviantart.com/) and the drawing of Angela as a human is by Christi Smith Hayden/Mommyspike (http://mommyspike.deviantart.com/) for the TGS Story _Prophets and Angels_ (http://tgs.gargoyles-fans.org/garg/Gar1-25_ProphetsAngels.html). 
> 
> Mary and Justin were children leaving in the Labyrinth in the TGS Stories, starting in _To Restore Amends_ (http://tgs.gargoyles-fans.org/garg/Gar1-07_RestoreAmends.html). They were young children learning how to read from Hudson in November 1996 so in 2012 they should be in their early to mid-20s. 
> 
> About the clan: There are 6 adult gargoyles living at the Castle in 2012: Goliath, Hudson, the trio, Angela and Sata, as well as two youngsters (Ariana and Graeme, Sata and Brooklyn’s children). There are three eggs in the rookery (Broadway and Angela's, Brooklyn and Sata's and Icarus and Delilah's) but they will not hatch for another six years.  
> Graeme and Ariana are currently 34 (the equivalent of a 17-year-old human), Angela, Broadway and Lexington are 54 (27 in human years), Goliath is 74 (37), Brooklyn and Sata are 94 (47) and Hudson is 134 (67). Elisa is 44.


End file.
